


จุดสังเกต

by aweekbeforevalentine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: ในที่สุด เรือเราก็เดินอีกครั้ง หลังจากหายไปหนึ่งเดือนเต็ม





	จุดสังเกต

**Author's Note:**

> ในที่สุด เรือเราก็เดินอีกครั้ง หลังจากหายไปหนึ่งเดือนเต็ม

**จุดสังเกตของจอห์นนี่ ซอ น่าจะเป็นส่วนสูงที่โดดออกมา** ในกรณีที่ต้องมองหาเขาจากที่ไกล ๆ ล่ะก็นะ

แจฮยอนเคยไล่พิจารณาตั้งแต่ศีรษะจรดปลายเท้าของคนเป็นรุ่นพี่เพื่อจะมองหาอะไรที่สังเกตง่าย ๆ อะไรที่นำเสนอความเป็น ‘จอห์นนี่’ ออกมา แล้วสุดท้ายก็วนไปยังสิ่งที่เขาพยายามเลี่ยงมองมากที่สุด

นัยน์ตาสีน้ำผึ้ง

และริมฝีปากรูปปีกนก

จอห์นนี่คงรู้ว่าเขาพยายามเลี่ยงการมองสบตาและริมฝีปากถึงได้อมยิ้มนิด ๆ ตอนที่เขาเลือกวางสายตาบนหางคิ้วอีกฝ่ายแทน

“ไม่มองตาพี่เหรอ”

“ไม่เอา”

“ทำไมล่ะ”

“แล้วทำไมต้องมองด้วย”

“ไม่สบตาคู่สนทนามันไม่ดีนะ”

อยู่ใกล้กันแค่นี้ แต่เหมือนยังไกลเกินไปในความรู้สึกของจอห์นนี่มั้ง ถึงได้ขยับเข้ามาใกล้จนหลังเขาชิดผนัง

แจฮยอนยืดตัวขึ้นเล็กน้อย สื่อสารทางภาษากายว่าไม่ยอมให้อีกฝ่ายทำท่าทีคล้ายคุกคามเขาเช่นนี้ แต่ก็ยังเลี่ยงไม่สบตา

“เดี๋ยวมีคนมาเห็น”

“ก็สบตาพี่สิ พี่จะถอยออกไปเลย”

แจฮยอนถอนหายใจ หลับตานับหนึ่ง สอง สาม

แล้วลืมตา สบนัยน์ตาสีอำพันนั่น––ที่จ้องตรงมายังเขา

แจฮยอนไม่อยากใช้เวลากับมันนานเท่าไหร่เลย แต่เขาก็ยังเห็นแววตาที่อีกฝ่ายมองมาอย่างชัดเจน ความเอ็นดู และอีกหลากความรู้สึกที่ทำให้เขาต้องเบี่ยงสายตาหลบอีกรอบ

“ถอยได้แล้วน่า”

จอห์นนี่หัวเราะเบา ๆ แล้วก้าวขาจะถอยออกไป

แจฮยอนถอนหายใจโล่งอก แต่ยังไม่ทันจะสิ้นลมหายใจ คนที่ควรจะถอยห่างไปแล้วก็อาศัยช่วงขายาว ๆ ก้าวกลับมาอีกครั้ง แล้วกดริมฝีปากลงบนแก้มเขาเบา ๆ

“น่ารักจริง ๆ เลย––Ouch!”

เขาไม่ขอเล่าต่อแล้วกันว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น

เห้อ จอห์นนี่ ซอ ทำไมถึงได้เป็นคนแบบนี้นะ

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. ในใจฉันอยากให้จอห์นพูดลงท้ายคะขามากเลย แต่อีกใจก็บอกให้พอก่อน  
2\. เซ็ตติ้งมันคือห้องซ้อมปะนะ… สักที่อะ แล้วแต่จินตนาการท่านเลย


End file.
